List of JavaScript enhancements
:''Note: Please visit the help page for more information on how to use JavaScript and CSS on your wiki.'' This is a list of JavaScript enhancements categorized by type. User tools These scripts improve the efficiency of wiki organization and maintenance tasks. Personal use only * AjaxDiff — Brings up diffs using ajax while remaining on the Special:WikiActivity. * AjaxPatrol — Makes the patrol links on diffs and new pages ajax links so they can be patrolled without leaving the current page. * AllPagesHideRedirect — Adds a link to the top of Special:AllPages and Special:PrefixIndex that hides redirects when selected. * AntiSoundcloud — Prevents Soundcloud widgets from autoplaying * BotoneraPopups — Adds accessible action links for pages and users when hovering any link with your mouse. * CacheCheck — Crosses out resolved entries on cached special pages. * GlobalEditcount — Shows a global edit count of a user in a user's masthead. * QuickIW — Allows you to quickly add an interwiki link. * QuickComments (es) (fr) — Adds quick delete and block button below comments on Special:WikiActivity. * QuickDiff — Allows diff links to be quickly viewed without leaving the current page. * Quick Management — Adds a quick management button to the user contributions page. * QuickThreads — Adds a quick remove button below thread answers on Special:WikiActivity. * QuickTools (es) — Adds a multitude of administrative ajax functions in a tidy drop down menu for ease of use. * QuickToolsv2 — Adds a multitude of administrative ajax functions in a UI for easy use. Improved version of QuickTools. * RecentChangesMultiple — Allows the viewing of Special:RecentChanges from multiple wikis on a single page. * ShowAdsButton — Adds a button for reloading the current page with ads. * WHAM (pl) — Adds vandalism prevention tools to a user's contributions page. Page and file management These scripts are for managing the files and pages on a wiki; including deletion, creation, uploading, and moving. General * AjaxBatchDelete (es) — Allows for deletion of multiple pages at once. * AnswersNoDeleteLink — Eliminates the delete link in certain cases on Answers wikis. * CategoryRenameAuto-update — Moves categories while fixing them on pages. * DupImageList — Lists duplicate images on your wiki. * DynamicImages — Animates resized gif thumbs and enlarges small svg files. * FastOldImageDelete — Makes the delete links on old image revisions one-click deletes. * FileUsageAuto-update — Allows file links to be updated across all pages during the renaming process. * FixMultipleUpload — Fixes the "common editing tools" template on so it actually works. * FixWantedFiles — Rewrites the useless "edit page" links to useful "upload file" links. * ListFiles — Provides a form for querying the MediaWiki API and generating extensive lists of files and file data. * MassCreate — Allows for quick creation of inputted articles from a template. * MassEdit — Allows for quick editing/creation of pages from text, wikitext, or HTML. * MassProtect — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass protected or unprotected. * MassRename — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass renamed. * MassRenameRevert — Batch open revert links on the page move log. * PageRenameAuto-update — Allows page links to be updated across all pages during the renaming process. * PowerPageMaker — Provides a more efficient interface for creating new pages. Personal use only * AjaxDelete — Allows the deletion of pages without leaving the current page. * AutoEditPages — Auto-edit pages and add them some contents. * FastDelete — Allows one click deletion of any page. * MarkForDeletion — Automatically adds Template:Delete to a page to quickly mark it for deletion. * MultiUpload — Allows multiple files to be uploaded directly from the file open box. * NoImageLightbox — Disables the popup lightbox module that appears when selecting an image and instead directs immediately to the file page. * OldFilePages — Changes file pages to the old non-tabbed style with some enhancements. * PageMakerPro — Provides a more efficient interface for creating new pages. * QuickDelete — Deletes all pages in a specified category on confirmation. Site-wide only * ExternalImageLoader — Allows users to embed external images onto pages without having to be uploaded. * Medals — Allows admins to ignore the custom extension 'Achievements' and create their own achievements and grant them to users, which avoids abusive editing which happens with the default extension. * PreloadFileDescription — Preloads custom content to file description on Special:Upload, Special:MultipleUpload and photo upload modals. Site enhancements These scripts add new features or fix broken ones. General * DiscussionsFeed — Adds an RC-like flat overview of posts in discussions. Site-wide only * AjaxRC — Add button to auto refresh recent changes and watchlist. * AnswersButtons — Creates or removes links to common pages on answers wikis. * BlankBlogBugfix — Fixes the bug where clicking the Enter button while entering a blog post title creates a blank blog. * CleanWantedFiles — Automatically remove broken file links on pages using . * ClearSandbox — Allows clearing sandboxes with one click. * ContribsLink — Adds a link to your contributions page from the drop-down menu in the top-right corner. * Countdown — Automated countdown to a time specified. * DisplayClock — Adds a UTC clock to pages. Usually above the Contribute button but can be placed in the Fandom banner. * Flags — Allows embedding flags of certain countries into page content without having to upload flag images. * HeaderLinks — Adds an icon to headers for quick linking. * InfoWidgets — Adds real-time link lists of newest pages, recently edited pages and more. * Interlanguage Flags - Adds a dropdown menu of interlanguage links at the top of articles. * LastEdited — Adds last edited details to the page. * Less — Adds LESS support to wikis. * notiplus — Adds custom notifications. * PageCreator — Displays article creator and timestamp details. * PurgeBlogs — Adds cache-purging to the blog index. * PurgeButton — Adds a simple button to the current page. * RedirectManagement — Resolves and automatically. * ReferencePopups — Creates a floating box displaying the contents of a reference when you hover over the inline citation (), like Wikipedia. * SaveKey — Enables saving pages by pressing Ctrl+S or Command+S * SkinSwitchButton — Adds a button that switches skin. * SpoilerAlert — Alerts the user about spoilers information in specific pages. * ThreadIndicator — Adds an image (or plain text) next to threads in the forums, indicating their status of being highlighted or closed. * Tooltips — Adds tooltips with plain text or parsable contents that show up when hovered over certain elements. * TZclock — Adds timezone-adjusted clocks, not just the user's timezone or UTC, to a page. * User Avatar Finder — Allows a user to add an up-to-date user avatar image into a page without using a file link. * Voice Output — Adds page read-outs. * WikiaNotification — Adds custom notifications. Editing tools These tools are made to make page editing easier. General * AjaxRedirect — Adds a button to the page edit drop-down menu to quickly redirect the current page. * AjaxTemplate — Allows template content to be easily added to a page. * AnswersEditButton — Adds an edit button to the Fandom bar on Answers wikis. * EditIntroButton — Adds an edit button which acts as a "section edit" button for the intro. * Magic editintros — Displays banner intro text when in either the simple or WYSIWYG editor. Also, displays for section edits. * MassCategorization — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass (de)categorized. * MassNullEdit — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass null edited. * MassRedirect — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass redirected. * NullEditButton — Adds a simple button to null edit the current page. * PreloadTemplates — Allows users to insert a premade syntax from a list of selectable templates directly within the source editor. * Standard Edit Summary — Adds a dropdown list of predefined edit summaries. Personal use only * AjaxUndo — Adds an Ajax undo link next to the normal undo link on page histories. * AnchoredRollback — Perform rollbacks without changing location. * CodeEditorSwitch — Allows the user to use the VisualEditor for regular pages and the Classic editor for code pages. * FindAndReplace (vi)— Displays a rail module to make replacements in editing textarea. * Linksweeper — Cleans up links from all pages containing them. * Rollback — Perform rollbacks without being in the usergroup. * NoVEEdit — Converts direct Visual Editor links to load the regular editor instead. User management These tools are for user management. General * AbuseLogRC — Adds a table on Special:RecentChanges showing the last triggered anti-abuse filters. * AjaxBlock — Allows blocking users without leaving the current page. * ListAdmins — Creates a listing of the wiki's admins. * ListUsers — Lists users of various user groups of the wiki. * MarkBlocked — Strikes out usernames that have been blocked. * MassBlock — Batch block listed users. * MassUserRights — Batch promote or demote listed users. * MessageBlock — Sends a message to blocked user to inform him about the block. * RevealAnonIP — Unmasks "A Fandom contributor" so that their actual IP address can be seen easily. Note that the installation procedures are different. * UserInfo — Displays a small table of information about that user. * UserCheck — Displays some informations about a certain user. * User Rights Reasons Dropdown — Adds a dropdown menu for reasons to . * UserRightsRecord — Displays a list of users who have been in groups along with the dates and durations. Personal use only * CatNav — Visually lists pages by category combinations. * Message — Allows you to message multiple users at once. Site-wide only * HighlightUsers — Customizable script for changing link colors for certain groups or users. * MessageWallUserTags — Add a customizable "tag" to names which appear at the top of Message Wall posts from specified users. * TopEditors — Inserts a list of the users with the most edits in the specified time (and other options). * UserTags or InactiveUsers — Adds an "inactive" tag (where the "Founder", "Admin", etc. appears) to the pages of users who haven't contributed recently. UserTags expands on the idea to allow tags to be added based on the user's groups (like bureaucrats) or arbitrary custom ones. * ProfileTags – Profile Tags is a script that can replace, remove, modify, and rearrange the tags on User pages (the "Founder", "Admin", "Blocked", etc. tags that appear next to user's names in their masthead). Talk tools These tools are for enhancing talk pages, forums, and comments. General * AjaxCommentDelete — Allows deletion of comments without leaving the page. * AjaxThreadDelete — Allows deletion of threads and thread replies. * Thread Inspection — Provides options to view, edit and delete thread comments, including removed comments. * ViewRemoved — Allows you to easily view removed messages from threads. * ViewRemovedAlways — Allows you to always view removed messages from threads. Personal use only * RelatedDiscussionsModule — Moves the 'Related discussions' feature of the new forums to the rail. * Sine — Automatically adds your signature to forum and talk page posts. Site-wide only * ArchiveBoards — Turn forum boards of your choosing into complete archives that cannot accept new threads, nor allow existing threads to be replied to. * ArchiveTool — Script for easy archiving discussion pages in the wiki. * DisableBotMessageWalls — Prevents users from posting on bot message walls. * HideRail — Adds a button to the Oasis toolbar to hide the rail (right side bar with ads, Recent Activity, etc.). It also lets you expand the Visual Editor to full width like the Source Editor and to make every page 200px wider than the default. * LockForums — Automatically disables replying on old forums on new forum boards. * LockOldBlogs — Automatically disables commenting on old blog posts * SignatureCheck — Warns users who forget to sign their talk page replies. * WallGreetingButton — Adds a button to the top of Message Walls that allows you to easily edit the top "greeting" area. Oasis skin enhancements These scripts are for adding features to the Oasis skin. General * AnswersAskAutocomplete – Adds the autocomplete feature to the Ask box in answers wikis. * AutoEditDropdown — Automatically shows edit drop down menus when the mouse hovers over the arrow, allowing for faster and more convenient access to menu options while editing in Oasis. * BackToTopArrow or BackToTopButton — Adds a button to the right corner of the Oasis footer that takes you back to the top of the page when pressed. * CustomGalleryButton — Allows customization of the button which appears below galleries. * FloatingToc — Turns the table of contents into a floating panel that you can place anywhere you like and that will stay in a fixed position to the page. * HideActivity — Hides content on "Special:Wikiactivity". * RailWAM (fr) — Displays WAM score in the right rail and allows you to log scores daily. * SearchSuggest — Adds suggestions to the fulltext search. * SnowStorm — Let it snow! * TwitterFollowButton — Allows users to embed Twitter follow buttons. * VisualSpellCheck — Enables your browser's spell checker in the Visual Editor. * YouTubeButton — Enables the use of YouTube subscribe buttons. Personal use only * AdvancedOasisUI — Adds various links and buttons to Oasis' UI. * HideAdminDashboard — Hides AdminDashboard elements of special pages when viewing them as an admin. * ImprovedFooter — Improves the design of the global Fandom footer. * Novasis14 — Smoothly hides the top navigation bar when unused. * RelocateEditDiscussionButtons — Relocates edit and talk page buttons to their former places in Oasis. * ToggleSideBar — Adds a button for showing and hiding the side bar. * WikiaNavBarHider — Modifies the Fandom Navigation Bar. * — Makes the "On the Wiki" menu fully editable. Site-wide only * AddNavMenuItems — Adds additional menu items to Wikia's Navigation based on the content of the page being viewed. * AddRailModule — Adds a custom module to your wiki's rail. * SpoilerAlert — Conceals the page and displays a spoiler warning dialog. * ExtendedNavigation — Adds support for fourth- and fifth-level navigation to the menu bar. Chat extensions General * !ban — Allows the use of !ban command in Special:Chat. * !kick (pl) — Allows the use of !kick command in Special:Chat. * !mods — Ping all chat moderators present in Special:Chat. * AjaxEmoticons — Get an updated emoticons list for Special:Chat without refreshing chat. * BlinkingTabAlert — Tab flashes on every new message. * ChatAvatarUserPageLink — Converts avatar in Chat rail popup to a link to that user's user page. * ChatBinaryButton — Converts chat message text to binary on button click. * ChatBlockButton — Creates a button in chat that blocks (and if the user being blocked is in chat, kicks) a user when used. * ChatDelay — Prevents users from sending long messages over a very short time. * ChatEditTools — Creates "commands" in the chat, used to do tasks directly in the chat. * ChatHacks — Adds features to Special:Chat. * ChatHacksNoStar — ChatHacks forked to remove staff icons. * ChatInterwikiLinks — Allows using interwiki links in chat. * ChatMessageWallCount — Allows user to check message wall for new messages without having to leave chat window. * ChatModHover — Relays what usergroup a user in chat is in with a star next to their name when their name is hovered. * ChatNotifications — Displays a windowed notification if the user's name is mentioned in chat and they are not currently looking at it. * ChatOptions (es) (pl) (pt-br) — Loads an interface for Special:Chat to modify its appearance in a basic manner. * ChatRefresh (es) (pl) — Refreshes the Special:Chat at a set interval to reduce lag and message buildup. * ChatReload — Auto-refreshing of chat box. * ChatSendButton — Add a 'Send' button to Chat. * ChatUserPageButton — Adds a button in the rail popup window that links to that user's user page. * ChatTimestamps — Creates/modifies HH:MM:SS format timestamps to chat messages and alerts. * CustomChatPings — Lets you extensively customize pings for chat. * EmoticonsWindow — Adds a window with all emoticons on it. * GiveChatModPrompt — Adds a confirmation prompt when clicking the "GiveChatMod" button in chat. * NewMessageCount — Show new message count in the Chat window title. * PrivateMessageAlert — Alerts when Private Chat is updated. Personal use only * CapsFirst — Causes the first letter of a message in any community chat to always be a capital letter. * DoTheHarlemShake — Adds a button to make the Harlem Shake with Oasis, Monobook, and Chat compatibility. * EscapeEmoticons — Forces emoticons to display as text. * FasterBanModule — Emulates current chat ban module with a faster version. * KillChatEmoticons — Forces emoticons to display their alt attribute instead of the actual image. * LightBlock — Grants ability to block messages in Special:Chat. * MessageBlocker — Grants ability to block messages in Special:Chat. * QuickModTools — Quick access to the chatmod tools. Site-wide only * AnonymousChatAnnouncements — Allows you to make announcements in chat, without your username showing. * ChatAnnouncements — Allows you to make announcements in chat. * ChatImages (es) (fr) (pl) — Allows to add pictures and gif in chat. * ChatMp3InputBox — Allows you to play MP3 files in the chat by the URL written in a text field. * ChatObject — Script that provides an easier way to modify the look and feel of chat using an object. * ChatStatus — Custom statuses for users in chat. * ChatTags (es) — A markup parser for . * FixAdminKick — Allows you to kick other admins in chat. * Jumbles — An anagram game for Special:Chat. * SpellingBee — SpellingBee is a game for . * Tictactoe — A tic tac toe game for Special:Chat. * WordFilter (es) — Displays a warning to users who attempt to use a blocked word. Site integration These scripts are for interfacing with other sites. Site-wide only * ApesterIntegrator — Adds ability to embed Apester Polls. * AudioIntegrator — Adds audio from several sources. * DiscordIntegrator — Displays a widget of a Discord server into the sidebar or in the content. * Facebook — Adds a Like Button for a linked Facebook article. * Freenode IRC — Adds different ways to access a wiki chat channel on Freenode. * LinkedinSupport — Provides a share button for Linkedin. * MibbitIRC — Adds an integration with Mibbit IRC chat. * PlusOneButton — Provides a share button for Google+. * RSS — Good for mirroring a blog on your site. * SteamBox — Adds a dynamically generated Steam profile to any page. * Translator — hooks into Google Translate * TumblrShare — Provides a share button for Tumblr. * VevoEmbedder — Adds Vevo Videos. * VideoIntegrator — Adds videos from about a dozen sources. * YouTubeModal — Allows watching YouTube videos without going to a new page. Development tools These tools help in development of other scripts. Editing tools These should only be installed for individual users: * AntiUnicruft — Automatically repairs JavaScript and CSS pages that contain magic invisible bugs. * APICall — Gives you better access to API requests. * PortableCSSPad — Portable pad for writing or copy/pasting CSS rules in, with live-updating and other features to supplement developer tools. * TabKeyInserter — Enables usage of key on JavaScript and CSS pages. * UnsafeScripts — Re-enables user scripts on MediaWiki:Common.js and so on. Fandom libraries Libraries that were expressly written for Fandom They are wiki-wide only: * Colors — allows you to adapt your addon's colors to the varying color schemes across Fandom. * I18n-js — for managing message translations in scripts. * Preferences — makes your addon's preferences editable through a web interface. * Verbatim — provides verbatim'ed code with an alternative to $(document).ready(). * wikiMod — Javascript library for extending both the main wiki and the mobile wiki. Dependencies These provide common pre-built components for other scripts. They are either wiki-wide or user-level depending on what uses them. If a wiki-wide script uses them, then they are installed wiki-wide. If they're only used by user scripts, they are user installed: * Loadables — Provides JavaScript libraries. * ShareMenu — Provides a menu for other scripts to put buttons, such as share buttons. Inadvisable installations . (Deprecated: Use the mw-collapsible class instead.) * EditIntroButton2 — Basically identical to EditIntroButton, except that it doesn't work in Oasis. Use the other script instead. * MiniComplete — Adds autocomplete functionality to various textareas. As of 30 September, 2015, this is available in the Fandom software by default. * OasisToolbarButtons — Adds action buttons (like "edit" or "move") to Oasis' bottom toolbar. * OasisWideMode — Makes every page wider. * OrkutShare — Provides a share button for Orkut. Discontinued due to Orkut being shut down. * Purgetab — Adds a purge tab to monobook. Use PurgeButton or DisplayClock/DisplayTimer instead. * SearchButtonV2 or SearchGoButton — Adds a 'go' button to the Oasis searchbox. Doesn't work on the new global header, which the search box was moved to. * ShowHide — Scripts for collapsible tables and divs. MediaWiki 1.19 provides the built-in mw-collapsible which makes this unnecessary unless you already have large numbers of pages that depend on this. * TwittWidget — Allows user to view their Twitter tweets on their user pages. * UserBadges — Allows you to add, remove, and modify user tags (replaced with UserTags) * Voice Dictation — Adds vocal dictation to simple text boxes in wikis. Unmaintained These scripts may or may not still be useful but are in need of an upgrade or rewrite to become properly functional again. * ChatSideRail — Adds a useful sidebar to the left of the chat. (never finished) * Iconi — Adds icons. (never finished) * Schema — Makes it easier to edit Schema instances. (relied on a feature no longer usable) * StarRatings — Allows users to rate pages (has not been in active development since December 21, 2012) Beta scripts These scripts usually work but are still being developed. They should not be installed wiki-wide. * ImageAnnotator — Preliminary version. Adds ability to edit and view image annotations as found on Commons. Requires: Gadgets extension, use of Firefox or Opera browsers. * PinterestModule — Allows for pages to be pinned to Pinterest. }} Expanded list See also * JavaScript Cookbook: If you find random JS that may be useful on other wikis, you can add it on the JavaScript Cookbook. * List of Lua Modules: A list of Lua modules. Category:JavaScript Category:JavaScript/Oasis Category:JavaScript/Monobook